Marceline Abadeer
Marceline, the Vampire Queen (full name: Marceline Abadeer) is one of the main characters in Adventure Time and a vampire that is over a millennium old. During Finn and Jake's first encounters with her, she requests that they leave wherever they are as the areas belong to her. Though initially an enemy to them, she quickly becomes one of Finn and Jake's closest friends. Backround Marceline is over a thousand years old, as she said in "Evicted!" and "Daddy's Little Monster." In "Memory of A Memory," one of Marceline's memories shows her as a young girl playing near the burning ruins of a city, presumably the aftermath of the Mushroom War. It is later found out in "I Remember You" that the Ice King gave her Hambo soon after the war. When Marceline was a teenager, Her Father ate her fries in the ruins of a diner, as Finn witnessed in her memory. This incident damages Marceline's relationship with her father, which she later sings about in her "Fry Song." At a later point in her history, she moved into the Tree Fort (that would later become Finn and Jake's home) with her boyfriend Ash. She would later dump him for selling her prized possession Hambo, a raggedy teddy bear that she carried it close to her throughout the years of her life. The Ice King was shown in "I Remember You" giving her Hambo when she was young. Marceline has also mentioned her mother, but no in depth information has been given about her or their relationship yet. In "Evicted!" Marceline says that she had been traveling all over the Land of Ooo, and claims that she has done such adventures as riding Goldfish Beasts and traveling to the Fire Kindom. She has also in the past apparently gained several places of residence. Marceline became a vampire as shown in "The Dark Cloud" she was only half demon and she got her powers from minions of the Vampire King by sucking their souls. she is considered half demon because of her human mother. At Part 8 of "The Dark Cloud" she gets bitten once again turning back to a vampire even after getting rid of them thanks to PB's help. Personality Marceline is described as a wild rocker girl. Centuries of wandering the Land of Ooo have made her a fearless daredevil. She is a lover of all things exotic and still travels the land often. She has a mischievous personality and is rarely intimidated. Despite seeming evil at first, Marceline is a trickster at heart, and her "evil plans" often turn out to be nothing more than elaborate jokes. She is described by Finn as "a radical dame who likes to play games." She loves to play pranks on Finn. She also might sometimes have violent outbursts, as shown in "It Came from the Nightosphere." She can also be sentimental. She was very emotionally attached to her teddy bear, Hambo, which was given to her by Simon Petrikov (aka. Ice King); and after Ash sold it to a witch, she was furious and broke up with him. Marceline seems to be a little emotional. For example, in "What Was Missing," she seemed to be more "aggressive" towards Princess Bubblegum than she usually is. In "It Came from the Nightosphere," she swung her axe-bass at Finn for annoying her a bit, then says "...That was emotionally exhausting." She is also very independent, and in early episodes would often act without concern for Finn or his friends. She is known to pick her nose as seen in "Memory of a Memory" and "Marceline's Closet." It is easier for Marceline to express her feelings through music, as seen with "The Fry Song" and "I'm Just Your Problem", but has trouble expressing them otherwise. She keeps a diary that she uses for inspiration for songs as seen in "Marceline's Closet." When Marceline read the lyrics to 'Remember You', the song that Simon Petrikov wrote for her, she began to cry. Appearance Marceline has light blue-gray skin and long, midnight black hair that reaches to her feet. She also sports two marks on her neck which could be the bite mark that turned her into a vampire. Despite being over a thousand years old, her appearance and personality is that of a late teenager. In the episode "Go With Me," her hair is shaved into an undercut, which reveals that she has pointy ears. She is very thin and sometimes appears to be thinner than Princess Bubblegum; however, her shape can vary slightly depending on who is drawing her. She is usually floating in the air but when she stands next to the other main characters she is taller than them. Clothes Marceline wears different outfits in most of her episode appearances. Powers and ability Powers Marceline's abilities have been shown to go beyond that of a traditional vampire, as she has been shown to possess the powers like: *'Levitation' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Telekinesis' *'Invisibility' *'Necromancy' *'Instantaneous self-healing' *'Shape-shifting': She has the ability to shape-shift into numerous monstrous forms, including a bat, a wolf, a reptilian creature, or a tentacled monster. *'Shades of red feeding': Also unlike traditional vampires, Marceline is capable of sustaining herself on "shades of red," such as the color in strawberries, and is not limited to surviving on blood. According to the note she left on her door in "Marceline's Closet," she gets lucid dreams when she eats tomatoes. Marceline additionally seems to have control of how her long hair moves. When she wears the Nightosphere Amulet, she gains the ability to shoot green lasers which either vaporize or transform whatever they hit. She can also create or transform into a large cloud of blood mist with the ability to shoot green lasers. In addition to these things, she also gains the ability to devour souls. Abilities *'Bass player': She is an expert bass player. *'Singer': She is a proficient singer. Weaknesses Marceline is vulnerable to sunlight, as is common in vampire lore. The nuance to this in the Adventure Time world is that vampires are specifically vulnerable to direct sunlight. Marceline is capable of unrestricted movement on a bright sunny day provided that she shields herself, which she usually accomplishes with a combination of a parasol and a large sunhat, sometimes with the addition of full-length gloves to cover her arms. According to Marceline, moving around on a bright day still hurts mildly, comparable to scraping her knee, but she can bear it. Exposure to direct sunlight will cause Marceline to painfully melt into a pile of goo, though if she retreats into cover she can heal back to normal within moments. It is not clear if prolonged exposure to direct sunlight will eventually kill Marceline outright. Also like typical vampires, Marceline can't see her own reflection in a mirror. In "Heat Signuture," Marceline explains to Finn and Jake that vampires can't defeat ghosts: "It's like a rock-paper-scissors thing." It is unknown if Marceline is negatively affected by garlic because her only known exposure to it happened when Jake pelted her in the head with large cloves of it, so the pain she experienced may have come from the impact and not the exposure. It is also unknown if Marceline can be slayed with a wooden stake since Marceline hid when Jake attempted to do so. Music and instruments Marceline is a very talented musician and songwriter, and is proficient at singing and playing her basses. Because she is ambidextrous like Finn, she is capable of playing her basses with either hand, and may even be able to employ double handed tapping which would allow her to combine simple rhythm progressions with lead parts. As seen in "It Came from the Nightosphere," Marceline is familiar with the production of chords, which is a technique not normally employed by bass players. Marceline has three bass guitars, one seen in "Evicted!" a Butterfly Bass seen in "Heat Signature," and her Axe-Bass in "Henchman" and "It Came From the Nightosphere." She seems to be most attached to and protective of her Axe-Bass. The Axe-Bass is supposedly a family heirloom as mentioned by her father in "It Came from the Nightosphere," and it was originally a weapon before Marceline modified it. It is shown in "Daddy's Little Monster" that she also plays and has a banjole, or banjo ukelele. Though she has amplifiers, she doesn't usually need to plug her instruments into them. Relationships Finn Though they were initially enemies, Finn and Marceline soon befriend one another. Marceline acts as a bully in her debut episode "Evicted!," she is impressed by Finn's brave aggression and defiance and chooses to kiss him on the cheek after they fight. Both Marceline and Finn share the same spark for adventure and love of danger and excitement. Marceline is very good friends with Finn and seems to trust him and be very comfortable with him. One of the reasons Finn and Marceline befriend each other is that Finn saved Marceline's life in "Henchman" when Jake exposed her to the sunlight and threw garlic at her in a misguided attempt to help his friend Finn. However, though they are now friends, Marceline still seems to care about her Axe-Bass more than him, as seen in "It Came from the Nightosphere." In "Go With Me?," Marceline makes it clear she does not want to date Finn, but Finn explains that he didn't want to date her either. They go to the movies together, but only as friends. Recently, Marceline has expressed that she does indeed care for Finn's well being. This is exemplified in "Heat Signuture," where she becomes more protective of Finn when her ghost friends prank him and Jake too far on what started to be a harmless "vampire initiation." It is revealed in "Marceline's Closet" that Marceline sometimes still hides out in Finn and Jake's Tree Fort. In the same episode, Finn sees Marceline naked as she is about to take a shower, resulting in Finn being very flustered. In the episode "Daddy;s Little Monster" Marceline's father states that he thinks that her friends, meaning Finn and Jake, are ok. After she finds this out she jests to Finn that she doesn't want to hang out with him anymore. Jake An avid trickster, Marceline cannot avoid scaring Jake when their two paths meet. Seeing his completely rational fear of vampires, Marceline often teases Jake and intentionally horrifies him when the chance is given. This perpetual bullying comes back to haunt Marceline, however, when Jake refuses to believe in her generally wholesome ways and almost fatally wounds her in "Henchman." Since then the two have seemed to intentionally avoid one another: Jake hides in Finn's pocket when he's with Marceline in "It Came From the Nightosphere." However, later in season two, Jake gets over his fear, and he is often seen hanging out with Finn and Marceline as friends. He might even be fully considered a friend as evidenced in the beginning of "Memory of a Memory," when after the Rag Wizard (Ash in disguise) informs Finn and Jake that Marceline is the one in trouble, he begins running faster, and later in the episode, when they run into the young Marceline and she asks who they are, Finn says "We're Finn and Jake!" then Jake says "We're your friends. "Also, in "Go With Me," he called her "babe." It is still notable, however, that Jake still holds some level of fear for Marceline, as seen on "Marceline's Closet," where he was noticeably scared of what she would do to them upon the realization that he and Finn broke into her house and hid in her closet. Hunson Abadeer Marceline holds a grudge against her father because he ate her fries, as described in Marceline's Fry song. She also said that she didn't think that her father cared about her or loved her, which was probably more hurtful than the fry stealing. (This was made more explicit in Rebecca Sugar's original draft of the song, widely available on the Internet.) When he steals her Axe-Bass, her hatred of him grows. After learning how she really feels through her song, Marceline's father tells her he loves her, and she says she loves him too. They appear to have reconciled for the time being. However, she still prefers that her father remains in his prison in the Nightosphere, because it is too "emotionally exhausting" when he is around. They have a classic teenage-daughter-to-father relationship. In "Daddy's Little Monster," on Jake's video phone, Marceline asks Finn and Jake if they want to party in the Nightosphere. Finn is reluctant because he still thinks her father is crazy, but she assures that he is "cool," perhaps meaning that they are on better terms. Later in the episode after Finn and Jake free Marceline from the Nightosphere amulet's control, she is shocked that her dad fooled her into wearing it. Marceline's father confesses that he only wanted to be proud of her, and Marceline tells her dad that she wants him to be proud of her as she is. He says he is proud of her, and smiles, so they may have worked out their issues. In "I Remember You," in a flashback, she can be heard saying "Daddy? Daddy where are you?!". This for some reason her father wasn't with her after the apocalypse. Schwabl Marceline has a pet zombie poodle named Schwabl. Seen briefly in her house in the episode "It Came from the Nightosphere," Schwabl was lying in the living room when Finn and Marceline were doing a song. It walked up and went to another room once Finn started beat-boxing. Pendleton Ward has confirmed that Schwabl was based on his friend Marie's dog Schwabble. Schwabble is a white male poodle that has recently passed away, and is seen on the show as Marceline's dog that roams around her house. There is a small dog door for it in the kitchen. In "Marceline's Closet," there is a doggy door in the front that Jake uses to get into Marceline's house while Finn and Jake were playing Cloud Hunt. Princess Bubblegum According to the original series pitch document, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum have a "friendly rivalry." Princess Bubblegum shows discomfort around Marceline and appears to disapprove of her creepy ways, while Marceline simply responds to this disapproval with mock affability, even teasing her with Bubblegum's first name of "Bonnibel" and inability to show someone a good time, like her, which causes even more dissaproval from Princess Bubblegum. The two can clash easily, as seen in "What Was Missing," when Marceline sang "I'm Just Your Problem" directed towards Princess Bubblegum, and spat on her jacket in the midst of a heated and highly emotional argument, making her storm off. In the same episode, it is revealed that Princess Bubblegum's stolen item is a t-shirt Marceline gave to her some time ago. The princess says she sleeps in the shirt as pajamas, causing Marceline to blush, something she only does when feeling very emotional, which is visible in a few episodes. This resulted in much fan speculation about the nature of their relationship, which was later boosted by the controversial web video by Mathematical! Ash Ash is Marceline's ex-boyfriend. They lived in Finn and Jake's Tree Fort together before they moved in. Ash performed spells to impress Marceline and called her "Mar-Mar." Eventually Ash sold Hambo, a teddy bear, Marceline's beloved childhood toy, resulting in her becoming enraged and dumping him. In "Memory of a Memory," Ash poses as the Rag Wizard and pretends Marceline is under a sleep spell in order to trick Finn and Jake into removing the memory of the breakup. She then falls back in love with him, but once Finn shows and explains the situation, she becomes enraged again and kicks Ash in the groin, followed by a heavy pummeling by her and Finn, and later Jake. He does not respect her at all, as he only wants to use her to make him dinner and do other chores. They seem to share a punk-like style. BMO It seems that Marceline and BMO have a fairly friendly relationship, she is seen playing it in "Evicted!" and comments on how she thinks it's cute. Also in the episode "What Was Missing" Marceline assists BMO and proceeds to call it "baby." Ice King Marceline and the Ice King were close friends during the aftermath of the Mushroom War when he was still Simon Petrikov and he was the one who originally gave her Hambo. Marceline remembers her past connection with Simon, but the Ice King does not. Despite this though, he is compelled to visit Marceline on occasion, even though she told him not to. Before the crown wiped his memory, he cared for Marceline for a time and wrote her a note about their friendship while apologizing for leaving her and explaining why he has to, which she eventually gets to read. Though Marceline discourages the Ice King from constantly coming to her house, she does not immediately force him out of her house even when Finn and Jake arrive to take him away. She admits to liking the Ice King, but as an old father-figure of sorts (she stops the Ice King from kissing her when he mistakes it for flirting). She's also visibly distraught when she sees that he doesn't remember the meaning of the messages he left for her before his transformation into the Ice King, as she doesn't know how she can help him. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Characters